The disclosure relates to a handgun loading and cocking assistant device and more particularly pertains to a novel device for loading and cocking a semi-automatic handgun with one hand.
Loading (also referred to as hand loading) is the process of loading firearm ammunition. This is done by individuals with capacity to apply force for loading the ammunition. In addition, cocking a semi-auto handgun is the process of racking the slide of the gun that requires hand strength. The bolt of the gun has to be cocked to a rear position in order to begin the cycle of ammunition round firing. The cocking of the bolt brings it to an engaged position by urging it against a spring. The bolt or bolt assembly is released from its rear position to insert a cartridge in the firing chamber of the gun and then to remove the unfired cartridge or the empty case after the round is fired. The bolt fits in the gun behind the firing chamber.
Many people lose grip strength due to illness or injury. They have lost hand strength and have trouble racking the slide on a semi-automatic handgun because they cannot grip the slide as firmly as they once did. These people, in particularly, have often been advised away from the semi-auto handgun because it is unsafe to use the gun when they are unable to rack it.
It would be desirable to provide a commercial product that comprises material suitable for device assists individuals who lack capacity of gripping fingers or hand to pull the slide of a semi-automatic handgun rearward for loading and/or cocking operation that is typically associated with small size firearm such as semi-automatic pistol. It is further desirable for a handgun cocking assistant device for disabled people with a safe alternative, which approximates the size, density and weight of lead. It also would be desirable to provide a commercial product that comprises material suitable for shaping and making the device.